Burning
by SilverSwagxX
Summary: After Bella's death,her half-sister Kat Salvatore is abandoned by the Cullen's she thought would never leave her. Turned by Victoria herself, she interacts with the Volturi. There she falls in-love with one of their most powerful weapons; Alec. When another supernatural being threatens Kat's existence, their love will be put to the test. Will their love pull through? R&R. Alec/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;

.

.

.

Kataleya's P.O.V;

.

.

.

"We're leaving."

That's all it took for me to freak out. He promised he wouldn't leave me. He marked his word that he wouldn't leave.

"Okay. I'll just grab my bags. I have to make an excuse for Charlie too," I said, shuffling stuff under my bed to find a suit case I haven't used it forever.

"No. Just my family and I, Kat. Please, understand just this once," Edward pleaded. Edward Cullen started to take care of me after my sister, Bella passed away when Victoria killed her. Bella was my half-sister; we had the same mother but had different fathers. She was two years older than me. My father, Nino Salvatore, died trying to protect me from hose who were after my power. My power to control the elements; fire, water, air and earth. It was in my fathers blood line to be the way I was. Some people just wanted to know how my power functioned others. Others wanted me as a weapon.

"Edward, please don't do this. You're my brother-" I thought of him as one,"- you promised you wouldn't leave."

"I'm sorry." Then he vanished, leaving no trace. I could feel his presence on the earth when I activated my powers. They were gone; the Cullen's who vowed to keep me safe. The people who I thought actually understood me.

This was the first time I cried since my father's and Bella's death. I cried my aching heart out. This wasn't fair. Why am I never going to be normal? Why is everyone always leaving me?

"Aw. Look at the poor kitten now," a taunting voice said behind me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I recognized that sickening voice anywhere.

"Leave Victoria. You're not welcomed here," I said, boldly, straightening my back from the awkward baby position I was in.

"To this day, even though I killed that poor excuse of a sister of yours, I still hate her," our eyes met. Red clashed with blue. Then her voice softened," but I never hated you, kid."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I finally grew the balls to yell at her.

"I'll turn you and we can travel the world together. You can pose as my little sister." A tiny voice in my mind told me to go with it. My powers would be stronger if I turned and I knew that. I never hated Victoria; she was heartbroken because Edward killed James, her mate. Even though she killed my sister, I still couldn't find it in my heart to just hate her. I know it sounds wrong because if someone else was in my position, they would hate the entire world. But I just couldn't bring my heart to hate anything with that much of a passion. My father always told me to just "dislike" things and not to hate because, hate is a powerful word. That's how I was raised.

"I vow not to leave you, ever," she added on.

"That's what Edward said, and guess where he is now?" I said, sarcastically, shaking my unruly red locks.

"I know he left. But Kitten, I've been alone. I've felt what you feel right now. Come with me." She grabbed my hands and I felt a shiver run through my whole body.

I contemplated her offer for a few minutes. To think, if Victoria really wanted me dead, I would've been already. She could kill me with her pinkie finger, despite the fact I have powers.

That's when I made my decision.

"Okay. I'll go with you."

And she bit me.

* * *

Author's note;

* Okay. So this is my crazed idea. I know I haven't updated the rest of my stories, and I apologize. I got busy with school.

OH YEAH! MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSS!

Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

.

.

.

Kataleya's P.O.V;

.

.

.

I woke up three days later. The pain in my whole body finally subsided. Thank whatever gods there was other there. I was never a religious person. My father said I should never adapt to a religion because if there was ever someone called "Jesus", our family bloodline would never be this way. We would never have to suffer with people coming after us. I've always wondered how my father survived to raise me; he had people chasing him constantly. I never asked this question because I always thought it was personal. No matter how close we were, we had our secrets.

"Let's go to Italy," Vicky said, as we walked through a gigantic shopping mall in Paris.

"Isn't the Volturi there?" I asked, picking up a silk blouse and checking the size. As a vampire, everything changed. I became more beautiful. My curly dark red locks that went to my waist, fell down perfectly. My once tanned skin with scars (from sports) were now a smooth and paper pale. My breasts became fuller and I had a perfect hour glass figure. I was still petite, only standing at a 5'1 but Vicky told me I looked like a tiny ballerina.

I had amazing control, only turning a week ago I could stand being in the airplane with dozens of humans. I didn't even have to hold me breath, like Vicky suggested.

"Yes but we wouldn't cause any trouble-" then she paused "- right Kitten?"

"No promises," I giggled. I knew if I lied, she would know right off the bat. Victoria had the power to feel if people were lying to her; it was a gift that came in handy but it was also a curse. I couldn't fool her even if I tried my very hardest and used all the power I got.

My giggles turned into flow blown laughter; which attracted more attention then I thought. Okay. That was an understatement. _Everyone _was staring at us.

Victoria rolled her ruby coloured eyes at me.

"Can we go to the music store before we leave?" I asked, as we walked towards a dress shop. I was a musician before I turned; playing every instrument well and singing too. I never forgot my passion when I turned.

Bright lights blinded me as we walked into the store. Dresses of all kinds were scattered everywhere. Rainbow ones, dark ones; you could find any kind of dress you needed in here, for any type of occasion.

"Sure. But we have to find us something to wear. Their having their annual Winter Ball and I thought we'd crash." Typical. Victoria only wanted an excuse to go dress shopping.

"Can I assist you ladies?" a voice said behind us. A thick accent was laced through her voice. She was a tall woman, almost as tall as my mother, if I remember correctly. She had the dark tan, dark hair, and dark eyes as everyone here.

"Sure. Why don't you tell her what kind of dress you want, while I go look for one," Vicky said, running off to the back of the store where short dresses were hanged.

I rolled my eyes. "Hmm. Something strapless and white."

She nodded, "let's get you measured first. My name is Lea, miss."

The delicious looking human- I mean, Lea, grabbed a yellow measuring tape from behind the counter and began to measure everything, from my hips, to my boobs and to my shoulders.

"You have a very nice figure," she commented.

"Thank you."

"I think I have something perfect for you in the back. It's kind of pricey, but I think you'll like it."

"Money won't be a problem," I said, knowing full well that Vicky was stocked up with mountains of cash.

Lea dashed to the back, as fast as a human could go. I could literally feel the excitement radiating off of her as I felt Vicky come up behind me.

"I think I found the one!" she said, like some love-sick teenage girl talking about a guy. That was something I used to do, before any of this happened.

"It's perfect," I replied. It was a burgundy dress with a plunging neckline and was longer than Vicky was used to wearing. The end of the dress just under her knees. Glitter and sparkles were splayed all over the chest and waist area. As she twirled around, I saw the dress was a halter, exposing her whole backside.

"Here it is. Go on, try it!" Lea came back and tried shoving me into the change room.

I took off the clothing I was wearing and slipped into the dress. It was strapless, like I requested, but had a little v-neck in the center. Like Victoria's, my dress had glitter splaying all over the chest area in an intricate swirl design. From my hips down, the dress just proofed out in a silky material. It was short; only coming up to mid-thigh. The back had a deep plunge but was tight enough that it didn't fall right off my body.

"Hurry up, Kitten!" I could feel Vicky jumping, due to my powers.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped out of the change room. Their jaws dropped.

"It's perfect for you!" Vicky said, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

I looked at the mirror behind Lea and gasped. Twirling my red locks around my fingers, I realized how much I had changed. I barely looked like my human self, especially in this dress.

"We'll take it and this one too. Thank you, Lea," I said, after changing into my other clothes.

"You're welcome. Please come again. I'd love to help you find dresses," she said, handing me and Vicky separate bags. Lea was right about the dress being pricey but I had to have it. It would be perfect for the Ball.

XXxXx

I couldn't wait to see the Volturi again. They would be shocked to find me as a vampire and getting along with the vampire that killed my sister.

"It's a masquerade winter ball. Here's a mask," Vicky said, throwing me a box, as she finished straightening her hair. Tonight was the night of the Ball. We arrived in Volterra 2 days ago.

"Thanks Vick." The white mask covered half of my face with glitter and feathers on the top of the mask. The smoky eye makeup that Vicky place on me peaked right through the eye holes. My hair, remained the same, no heat added, Vicky just pulled in all to sit on my right shoulder. My ruby red lips were pulled into a smirk as I pulled on 6 inch silver heels. If Bella was alive right now, she would skin me alive for wearing 6 inch heels. She was just jealous because she was a klutz. I grew up as a girly girl who could get along with the boys. That's just how it worked.

My accessories were my musical charm bracelet that my father gave me on my 8th birthday. Large silver hoop earrings, a silver heart necklace and a flower ring. A musical anklet was strapped onto my ankle. Most of these were from Vicky.

Victoria had a burgundy mask that she held up by a gold stick. Her unruly bright red locks were finally tamed straight as she had a huge grin on her pink lips. Burgundy gloves were on her hands, it came up to her elbows. I kept up the more teenager look while she went for a more older feel; after all, she _is_ my older sister.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded, hooking my arm with hers. I _was_ ready to see them. The people who came a second to late to help save my sister. Yes, I was there for everything that Bells went through. I knew about everything; vampires, shape-shifters and the Volturi threatening to kill Edward and she went to save his sorry ass.

XXxXx

I had to admit, the Volturi knew how to throw one hell of a party. We were in the Throne room at the moment. We were the first guests to arrive because Vicky here wanted to throw a show. They were richer than the Cullen's. Speaking of them; I'd barely thought of their betrayal when I turned. I was focused on shopping, feeding and trying out all the perks of being a vampire, which I tell you, is many.

Two long mahogany tables we on the two sides; glasses of blood were placed onto them, along with some human snacks. A bright chandelier was up on the roof and a orchestra was setting up in the corner.

"I'm afraid you're to early, friends." I knew that voice anywhere. It was Aro. I whirled around to see him flanked by Felix, a buff guy who reminded me of Emmett, Demetri, their tracker and Alec. Alec was part of Volturi's ultimate torture system. He was more beautiful than I last saw him. His dark locks swept above his ruby eyes perfectly. He was around my age (16), physically. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away.

They were all dressed for the Ball; looking similar. All three of the guards wore all black tux, black dress shirt and different ties. Felix, with a green one. Demetri, with a purple one. Alec with a red one. Aro had a outfit that seemed to fit his personality more but, stay formal. Black and white, with gold cufflinks.

"My sister and I didn't have an invitation but wanted to come anyways. We came early to ask for your permission." I let Vicky do all the talking.

"We can't let those beautiful dresses go to waste, so I don't see why not. Victoria, you never told us you had a sister."

"Hello again, Aro," I spoke up this time, taking off my mask.

A gasp escaped Alec's lips as Aro clapped with glee.

"My, my, Kataleya Salvatore. I must say immortality suits you well," he said, picking up my hand and kissing it. I knew what he was doing; reading my mind. He probably wanted to see if I was gifted.

"And only a week old? Amazing control," he commented.

"Thank you," I said, curtsying. I still hadn't removed my eyes from Alec's. I could see the shock written on Felix and Demetri's face, from my peripheral vision.

"You're gifted as well? Hmm. You two must stay in our castle as our guests. My brothers would love to see you again."

I looked over at Vicky, silently telling her with my eyes that it was her decision.

"Why not? Cheers," she said, giving me a glass of blood as we toasted.

I giggled. The men in the room just watched our little exchange.

"Why not a tour before the Ball, little one? While Victoria and I chat some more," Aro suggested.

I nodded, eagerly. I always wanted to see the whole castle. I remember begging Bella to ask Edward, who would ask Carlisle, who would ask Aro if I could come see it. But, she never agreed with the idea. I wouldn't have come alone, anyways, so I never saw the big deal. I even asked Carlisle himself and he thought it was a terrible idea.

"Alec, take our little _della ballerina poco _**(1) **around. I know she's very eager," Aro ordered, "Oh and Alec? Sii gentile. Non si sa mai cosa potrebbe accadere. **(2)**" Aro said the last part with a sly smirk on his lips. Like he knew something that I didn't. I didn't have to understand what Aro was saying to know that he was up to something.

"Yes master." This was the first time he spoke since I got here. His voice had a beautiful, manly pitch to it. His voice ran shivers down my spine.

Alec bowed to Aro and turned to me. He did something I never expected him to; he stuck out his arm like a gentlemen.

My eyes widened significantly, as a loud gasp escaped Vicky's throat. I was in shock but, grabbed his arm. We walked out in a human pace and into a large room at the very end of the hall. When Alec opened the door, I squealed. It was a music room; filled with various instruments that I haven't even heard of. I was officially in heaven.

"You play?" he asked, gesturing to a black, marble piano that I was ogling at.

I nodded, "I love music. It's my life."

I sat down on the piano and played Bella's Lullaby. Edward lent me the sheet music after Bella told me all about the song.

I let my fingers flow over the keys as I closed my eyes. For the first time, I felt relaxed. I felt like no one was chasing me. I was content here… With Alec.

I could feel him watching me throughout the entire song. He was leaning against a pillar in the room now. My powers could sense that.

As the song ended, I opened my eyes.

"That was beautiful," he commented, sitting very close to me.

"It was Bella's Lullaby." I missed her so much. We were complete opposites. I was loud and eccentric, she was quiet and shy. She was a klutz and I was coordinated. She loved English, I loved music. But somehow we got along.

"I could tell from the moment I saw you," he said.

"What?" I replied, quirking up and eyebrow.

"You just told me how you two were opposites…" he trailed on.

"I said that out-loud?" my voice rose a bit.

"No. I somehow turned into a mind-reader," he said, sarcastically.

We both stared at each other and busted out laughing. Our voices blended in like soprano and bass. Our laughs echoed in the entire room as I sat down on a white leather chair. It was the most I've laughed since Bella died. She wouldn't want me to linger on her death, I know, but I couldn't help it.

"Alec laughing? That's a sight to see," a voice mocked out from the entry.

"Shut up, Felix," Alec growled.

"So, how've you been _della ballerina poco?_" Felix strolled into the room, completely ignoring Alec's growl.

"Good. You?"

"As good as I can get." He really did remind me of Emmett. His humour, how tall he was, everything.

"The winter Ball is officially starting!" a voice called from outside the room. I recognized her; it was Heidi. She was decked out in a simple red dress that flowed to the floor. Her hair was pinned up to perfection.

"Hello Heidi," I said, as she walked into the room.

"Kat Salvatore? Never pictured you turning," she said, linking her arm with Felix. Guess they were going together this year.

"Neither did I," that earned a deep chuckle from Alec.

Heidi and Felix's eyes widened. Clearing her throat, Heidi said, "yes, erm, well. Let's get going."

We dashed to the Throne room, being careful not to tear anything. I saw Vicky still chatting with Aro, Marcus and Caius, in hushed tones. Then a bright smile appeared on Vicky's lips. I couldn't get a read on what they were saying, even with my powers activated.

"Come on," Alec said, tugging on my elbow. He brought me to the front of Aro and bowed, while I waved like a little kid.

"How was the tour _della ballerina poco_?" He asked, grasping my hand once again. _We only went to the music room but that__'__s okay, _I thought to him.

He nodded, "you can go again tomorrow."

I always thought the Volturi was mean and rude but they were actually welcoming when the party started. Aro greeted everyone as soon as all the guests were inside. I mingled with the crowd a bit, introducing myself to everyone who came up to me. They were all surprised to know I was only changed a week ago.

"Care to dance?" Alec came up to me, bowing from the waist down and sticking his hand out.

I giggled, taking his hand, "sure. But I have no idea how."

"I'll teach you," he said, leading me to the center of the dance floor. The orchestra was playing a slower song now, something I didn't recognize. Well, I barely recognized anything here. Everything was far older than I was.

Alec grabbed my left hand, placing it on his shoulder and he put his right hand on my waist. He intertwined our other hands together, swaying gently to the music.

"See, you can dance," he whispered huskily in my ear. With the heels on, I was still shorter than he was; only reaching to where his mouth was. Imagine how dwarfed I would be without the heels? I would probably be only up to his chest. He had a good 5 inches on me. I just noticed the dark mask he was wearing. It was black and had gold designs on it; simple. We were opposites but got along well.

I was about to respond to him when a familiar person triggered my powers to flare. I never even noticed their presence. I was to caught up in my little world with Alec, to notice.

Alec twirled me so my back was against his chest. That's when I saw them.

The Cullens.

* * *

Authors note;

**(1); **Translation; Little Ballerina.

**(2); **Translation; Be nice. You never know what could happen.

*Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

.

.

.

Kataleya's P.O.V;

.

.

.

Flashback;

"_Vampires? You're officially a lunatic. I lost my pan flit for Vampire hotline but I do have the 1-800-has-your-older-sister-gone-crazy hotline memorized," I muttered sarcastically. _

"_It's right here, Kat! Look at the possibilities; they never eat, have old names and walk around like gods," Bella blushed at the last part. I knew she had a crush on that boy. What was his name again? Ed-something. Her crush was as clear as day. Her blush proved my theory to be correct. _

"_So what if they have old names?" I paused, jumping onto her perfect sheets, messing them up, "what if they're on a diet?" _

"_You're joking. Who would diet?" She asked, shutting off her laptop. _

_I shrugged, "you can't look that good without dieting. It's just impossible." _

"_**You**__ look that good," she reasoned. Bella had always been self-conscious about herself. Always doubting her features and smarts. If she just looked at little closer, she would realize how beautiful she was. But no. My sister was oblivious to how she looked. She was never confident to see to her full potential. _

"_Oh shut up, Bells."_

"_You have all the boys flocking around you!" She jumped up from her frail computer chair. _

"_That's not true," I rolled my eyes, flipping through my new iPod touch that I've saved up for. _

_Her arms were up in the air, waving around to show how serious she was, "you're a singer while I can't blech out a single note. You dance hip-hop and are the volley-ball captain, while I can't even walk without nearly killing myself. You've been playing the piano since forever while I can't even play twinkle, twinkle little star. You're exotic looking whi-" _

_I cut her off, "you haven't realized what I've been through Bella! Just shut up! I rather be you than me! No matter how much of a klutz you are, I rather be you! No matter how exotic (I did air quotes) everyone thinks I look, I rather be you!" _

"_Well I rather be you! At least Edward would notice me then!" We were yelling at this point. Through the thin walls of our home, I' m sure anyone could hear us. Thank god Charlie wasn't home. _

"_I rather be you because you have a mom _and _a dad! My dad was murdered, Bella!" I stomped towards the exit of her room, "and he's never coming back." _

Present;

Even without have the gift of controlling someone's emotions, I could feel the shock radiating from them like rain trickling down a glass window. It was amusing actually.

"Kat?" Alice was the first to snap out of their dazed state. For once, Alice actually looked confused. Her mouth, pressed into a drooping frown that I'd thought it'd snap in half. Her eyes didn't hold the spark she always had when something exciting was happening. Well I couldn't blame her; this wasn't exciting. They probably thought I was dead or something.

"We did think you were dead," Eddie-bitch spoke up, reading my mind.

"Who's this, Edward?" my eyes flashed over to a tall blonde I'd never noticed. Her hair, straight as a ruler. Her facial features as perfect as Rosalie's; structured face, perfect nose, pink lips. I nearly growled when I saw her arm hooked through Edwards, affectionately.

"No one, Tanya."

"What do you mean, no one?" to my surprise, Alec spoke up. I could feel his arms constrict tighter around my waist, as a low growl broke deep from his chest.

"It's exactly as I mean, witch."

I broke free from Alec's grip with my newborn strength, and slapped Edward with as much force as I could. He flew back into one of the pillars, making pieces of crumble break free.

"Don't you dare call him a witch, asshole!" Lifting a piece of gravel twice my size (with my gift), I slammed it into his torso. He uttered a large groan, venom trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"How dare you do that to my mate!" The blonde slut had the balls to say.

A gasp escaped my lips, "you replaced my sister with a blonde bimbo?" My voice pitched up triple it's original octave. I began to shake uncontrollably, as I tried to control my already un-even breaths.

Juggling a ball of fire in my palms, I contemplated killing Edward and the blonde right on the spot. It wasn't smart, I knew. I was in the realm of the most powerful vampires in the entire world. "I should kill you right now. But you know what's better?"

"What?" the blonde said, placing her hand on her hips. She wasn't even a bit worried about her so-called mate, who remained on the floor. What she was wearing shouldn't even be considered clothing; it looked like she decided to cut up a curtain and place it onto herself. Sad to admit, I missed Bella's modesty. How she would dress how she wanted to, how she preferred converse over sparkly Prada heels. I missed it all.

I knew the blonde- Tanya- was scared. Her al-mightier-than-thou attitude was easy to see through. Her gold eyes widened significantly as I approached her slowly. My heels were the only sound that could be heard; everyone had stopped conversing and moving.

"Making your life a living hell."

Placing my hands on her cheeks, I burned the side of her face. Fire; the only thing that could ever kill an immortal. Tanya screamed for help, but only the Cullen's graced forward. Judging by the shocked faces of the Volturi's guests, they never knew what happened to Bella. Half of them weren't interested anyways, I could tell. They weren't interested with the affairs of humans. Humans were food, not gossip buddies.

Tanya was dragged outside, somewhere. I didn't care; they could throw her in the River of Nile for all I cared. She was the least of my worries.

Alice and Jasper remained standing near the piece of gravel I chucked at their brother. Alice's pixie appearance contrasted to Jasper's significantly. Alice; tiny as ever, even in her designer heels. Jasper; stood as still as a stick, like the first time I saw him. I could feel his eyes search me for some sort of emotion.

"You didn't have to do that. You were- and still are-family," Alice chimed out, her eyes held some sort of hope before she frowned once again. Guess she knew what I was going to say.

"Family don't ever leave each other," was my response. Turning towards the guests I called out, "I apologize for the mishap. It was a situation I shouldn't have handled in violence. Please, continue. I never intended on killing Tanya. No one deserves death… Especially someone like my sister."

* * *

Author's note;  
Thank you for the reviews! I want 10 more reviews for an update! :)


End file.
